


Be Mine (2021)

by IvanW



Series: Ivan's K/S Holiday Collection [32]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Holidays, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Ivan's Holiday Collection, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: As the Enterprise's Valentine's Day Dance is approaching, Jim isn't feeling up to the planned celebrations
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Ivan's K/S Holiday Collection [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/602863
Comments: 26
Kudos: 126





	Be Mine (2021)

Jim huddled around a hot cup of coffee in the corner of the mess hoping no one would bother him. He’d even gotten rid of the extra chair at the table.

Of Course, that did not stop Bones.

Bones pulled a chair from another table and straddled it the wrong way. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Just tired. That last mission kicked my butt. What do you want?”

“You won.”

“Hmm?”

“The crew voted you to be the one to be dressed as cupid for the Valentine’s Day Dance.” Bones smirked.

“Yeah, that’s a no.”

“Come on, Jim. You were the overwhelming favorite.”

Jim raised his brows. “Over Spock?”

Bones shrugged. “Wasn’t in the running. Anyway, they want you.”

“Not going to happen.”

“Jim—”

“No way. I am not going to stand up in front of the crew wearing a red diaper and holding a heart shaped arrow. No. I’m the _captain_ and I deserve at least a little bit of respect.”

“The crew respects you.”

“Right. Sure. That’s why they voted for that.”

“They love you and know you’re a good sport. It’s good for morale.”

Jim shook his head. “Then you do it. I’m not.”

Bones sighed. “Fine. You’re such a spoil sport. What are you going to wear then?”

“Nothing.”

“Now you’re talking.”

Jim snorted. “I’m not going, doofus.”

Bones frowned. “What? Why? And are you going to drink that coffee or pray over it?”

Jim gave him a look and picked up the cup to take a sip. “Happy?”

“Not remotely. What do you mean you aren’t going?”

“Just what it sounds like, Bones. Spock and I are planning a quiet private night in. With no one to bother us.”

“Oh, I know what _that_ means.”

Jim grinned. “I certainly hope it means that. So no Valentine’s Dance. Not this year. And you, Scotty and Uhura can be in charge of the dance. ”

“So, who do I get to be cupid?”

“I still suggest you.”

“Great. You’re no fun at all.”

_Captain to the Bridge_

“Duty calls, Doctor.”

****

Spock turned around to look at Jim. Ever since he’d come onto the bridge that day he’d looked…off. He’d seemed all right during the night when he was sleeping, no more restless than usual, but now as he sat in his captain’s chair he was leaning toward the left and often putting his index and middle fingers to his temple. A sure sign of one of Jim’s migraines.

When he noticed Jim dozing off, he knew it was time for him to intervene. He rose from his station and walked over to where Jim sat.

“Captain.”

Jim jumped awake. “Oh. Yeah. What’s up, Mister Spock?”

Spock lowered his voice. “You fell asleep.”

Jim blinked rapidly. “Did I?”

Alarmed by Jim’s very pale color and the sheen of sweat on his skin, Spock asked, “How do you feel?”

“Not really good.”

Spock noted that Jim’s breathing was shallow too.

“We are taking you to the medbay immediately.” Spock looked to Sulu. “Mister Sulu, you have the con. Lieutenant Uhura, please let Doctor McCoy we are on our way.”

“Aye, sir.”

Spock managed to get Jim out of his chair and into the turbolift, but once inside he leaned heavily on Spock and his breathing worsened.

“Jim, why didn’t you tell me you were ill?”

Jim shook his head. “Just felt tired,” he rasped.

By the time the turbolift stopped on the floor with the medbay, Jim was too weak to walk on his own, so Spock picked him up and carried him there.

“What the hell?” McCoy demanded as soon as they made it through the medbay doors.

“He is having trouble breathing, fell asleep on the bridge and seems disoriented.”

Spock placed him on the biobed McCoy pointed out. He hovered to the side while the doctor examined Jim.

“Chapel,” McCoy barked. “Bring me the breathing machine.”

McCoy was cutting off Jim’s clothes. He frowned down at the bruise covering Jim’s torso. “Why didn’t you tell me? Damn it, Jim.”

Spock looked over his shoulder and sucked in a breath. “He did not tell me. I did not see this last night.”

“Just a bruise,” Jim wheezed.

“No talking. Chapel!”

She arrived right then and brought with her a breathing machine that they quickly hooked Jim up to.

“What is it?” Spock asked.

“He’s got broken ribs and a pneumothorax. Not to mention a damn head injury.”

Jim looked at them, his eyes unexpectantly wet. “Sorry. I just thought…”

“Don’t talk for now. We’ll get you fixed up,” McCoy said. “Helluva way to make sure you don’t have to dress up as cupid!”

Jim just grimaced.

McCoy rubbed his arm and then turned to Spock. “I’ll be right back. You can stay with him.”

Spock had no intention of going anywhere. He moved closer to Jim and took his hand.

“Ashayam.”

Jim smiled faintly. “It’s gonna be okay, Spock.”

Spock squeezed Jim’s hand. “Yes. It better be.”

****

Jim woke up feeling rather groggy but much better than he had in days. He was staring at the ceiling of the medbay. He could breathe. And the pain in his head and ribcage was gone too.

“Bones?”

Like magic Bones appeared over him and smiling too. “There you are. Back good as new.”

“Yeah? I feel much better. That mean I can leave?”

“Fat chance. You’re in for over night or maybe two overnights. Three if you make me cranky.” But he was petting Jim’s hair as he did so. “Listen, I have to notify your husband in a second you’re awake.”

“Where is he?”

“Bridge.” Bones pulled out his PADD. “But look. I wanted to show you something.”

He brought the PADD closer to Jim and Jim’s mouth dropped open.

“Bones!”

Right there on his so-called friend’s PADD was a manip of Jim on the body of a mostly naked cupid holding a bow and arrow.

Bones cackled. “Thinking of showing this at the Dance tonight.”

“You do and I’ll replace you with Boyce.”

“He’s retired.”

“ _Bones_.”

Bones took his PADD away. “Fine. You’re such a baby.”

“You didn’t actually get some idiot to dress up like cupid, did you?”

“As a matter of fact I did.”

Jim stared. “Not you.”

“In a pig’s eye.” Bones rolled his eyes. “Keenser.”

And then he walked away leaving _that_ image in Jim’s mind.

Jim had been kind of dozing when Spock arrived at his bedside to see him.

“Hi.” Jim smiled, sleepily. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Spock leaned down to kiss him. “I am relieved you are recovering.”

“Sorry we can’t have our private evening.”

“There will be opportunities when you are out of the medbay. I am going to be certain you are off duty for a few more days.”

“But that puts more of a burden on you,” Jim protested.

“I am more than willing to take it to ensure your health and well-being.” Spock paused, then, looking uncomfortable. “I do have a gift for you.”

Jim brightened. “Yeah?”

“It is…silly.” Spock sighed then. “I saw it when we were on shore leave on New Vulcan visiting my father. I should not have—”

“Spock, gimme.”

Spock handed him a pink tissue wrapped misshapen thing. Jim raised both brows at Spock. He unwrapped it.

It was a stuffed sehlat. Quite furry and accurate really. And to Jim’s surprised amusement it was clutching a red heart that read _Be Mine_. 

Jim giggled. He couldn’t help it. “This is an anatomically correct human heart, isn’t it?”

Spock nodded. “You could have it made to suit your…mate.”

“Are those claw marks on the heart?”

“It is a sehlat after all.”

“It sure is.” Jim grinned. “This is fantastic, Spock. Thank you.”

“I know it seems…trivial at the moment.”

“I couldn’t be happier with it, sweetheart. Really.”

Spock looked doubtful so Jim hugged the sehlat to himself.

“Anyway, I didn’t get you much,” Jim admitted. “But if you go into my sock drawer there’s a heart-shaped box of chocolates that has your name on it.”

Spock moistened his lips. “Chocolate?”

“I did think we were having a private evening alone.” Jim laughed at himself. “Stupid me.”

“We will still have that night like I said. I will save your gift until.”

Jim smiled faintly and looked at the sehlat again.

“I am yours, by the way.”

“Oh, I am well aware of that, _Captain_.” Spock touched his fingers to Jim’s. “Rest, T’hy’la. I will be here, watching over you.”


End file.
